Mantis (Aiden Vinn)
"'''Last' time, I have failed to save a friend and stop a war that caused countless death. Last time, I could not bear my fangs, letting anger and vengeance take control. Last time, I felt so wrong to live... But not this time. Not with you and everybody that I care about and feel responsible of. And I will make sure there won't ever be a time like that again."'' '- Aiden Vinn' History Personality Powers and Abilities Powers * Chi Manipulation: 'By harnessing this inner latent energy, Mantis gains powerful abilities which can be used in cases of extreme combat, enabling him to go toe-to-toe with godlike beings such as Tempest or clash with Cybra and her overwhelming gadgets. Some examples include physically manifesting all of their inner strength and unleashing it to the fullest extent of its power through sheer force of will, achieving extraordinary abilities, strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, or in some cases, enabling the use of super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. Aiden can even produce chi by channeling the energy through his physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. ** '''Chi Augmentation: '''Aiden can channel chi through his own body to enhance his physical abilities to great lengths. Due to his human physiology limitations, he cannot perform superhuman physical feats. These augmentations are limited, based on Aiden's current condition. *** '''Enhanced Strength: '''Aiden can carry up to 5 tons, he is able to flip a car over with one hand to stop a group of pursuing enemies. *** '''Enhanced Durability: '''Mantis can increase the density of his muscles, enabling him to endure much more damage before succumbing to the effects. *** '''Enhanced Speed: '''Aiden can sprint at speeds up to 90 mph. He has outrunned a cheetah, beat Natalie Brooks in a race (without her suit), and can reach dozens of meters in seconds with short bursts of speeds. *** '''Enhanced Leap: '''Mantis is able to leap great distances. He has jumped over dozens of feet and land with minimal discomfort. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Mantis can focus his chi into his cellular regeneration, enabling him to recover from severe injury such as blindness, internal bleeding, and even regrow lost limbs. **'Chi Projection: 'Mantis can project invisible waves of chi, in which it can cause an object to be slightly pushed or completely shattered. Aiden has mastery over projecting his chi, enabling him to concentrate it to form a coat around his sword, greatly amplifying and adding after-pulse slash waves to his cuts. These slash waves are capable of slicing large, dense material such as cars and trees with one swing. **'Chi 'Counter: '''Mantis has studied ancient and forbidden counter-chi arts, currently making him one of the, if not the strongest, chi-controllers. If in contact range, Aiden can manipulate the life-force of other beings, whether they know how to control chi or not. If wanted to, he can completely shut off their life-force, instantly killing them. ***'Attack Reflection: 'Mantis can redirect forces back at its source, with power twice as fold. As long as the source is living, Aiden can send their attacks straight back towards them. He does this by tapping his knuckles on the moving object and forcing it away. Aiden can apply this to opponent's fist or leg, charging bulls, or even large whales. **'Chi Sense: 'Mantis is able to detect the presence and location of chi. He is easily able to distinguish between powerful beings and normal humans by the type or amount of chi they are emitting. Some are capable of masking their chi, disabling Aiden from detecting them. **'Chi Invisibility: 'Not only is Mantis able to hide his chi from being detected by those with chi sense, but he can become 'invisible' by using chi to perceive the exact conditions of the immediate environment, and make use of the resulting perception to adjust and minimize the noticeably and impact of their presence. Essentially, Aiden merges their chi into the environment to erase their presence. **'Life-force Inhibition: '''Mantis is able to inhibit the flow of life-force within his target, disabling their abilities and often paralyzing them. Abilities '''Master Martial Artist: '''Aiden has mastered all known and unknown forms of martial arts throughout his journey. Due to his combat intuition, he is considered a prodigy for his rapid knowledge in fighting. Even without his chi, Aiden was able to deal with Bigfoot, a rampaging 10 foot beast using pure wit and martial arts. These are all the forms and all their techniques that Aiden has completely learned, memorized, and perform physically and mentally with no mistake or flaw. These are the main forms that he uses: * '''Judo Mastery: '''Uses holds and leverage to unbalance the opponent as an offensive maneuver. * '''Aikido Mastery: '''Uses locks, holds, throws, and the opponent's own movements for self-defense maneuver. * '''Ninjutsu: '''The art of stealth, infiltration, and sabotage. * '''Taekwondo: '''An aggressive form of karate, that utilizes punches, jabs, chops, blocking, choking, and especially powerful, leaping kicks. * '''Shoufangyu: '''A form to fight non-human beings. '''Weapons Profiency: '''Aiden has completely Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Energy Projection on Contact Category:Fighting - Master Class 3